Colonel Volgin
"I am Colonel Volgin and your about to fell the hell of the Davy Crockett!" - Colonel Volgin before firing the Davy Crockett. Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin (Russian: Евгений Борисович Волгин), also known as Thunderbolt, was a Stalinist GRU colonel, as well as the strategic operations commander of the Soviet Union,[2] who in the mid-1960s attempted to seize control of the Soviet Union by overthrowing Nikita Khrushchev and installing Leonid Brezhnev and Alexei Kosygin in his place. Volgin was an extremely strong man, even for his large size. He combined his tremendous strength and skills with the psychic ability of electrical manipulation (electrokinesis), gaining him the nickname "Thunderbolt" in the West. After Operation Snake Eater, his comatose body was taken to a research institute in Moscow where he was further experimented upon. Volgin's desire for vengeance against Big Boss kept him alive for many years and upon influencing Tretij Rebenok to accompany him, he gained pyrokinesis and began his rampage as the Man on Fire. Volgin joins Discord and his plans and particpating in Sophitia's torture. He nukes one of the my little pony universe with Makarov and kills Gilda, Film, Flam, The Teenage Dragons and the Diamond Dogs. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Volgin is to be one the villains of the story and like Sykes he is to be a torturer of others and he will disgust many characters espically the Scorpion Squad for what he did to Sophitia. Volgin helps his plans and states to Discord that Crona's actions were dickery and that he has shown himself to be no better than Discord himself. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Volgin will debut as a newest member of Beerus's Group. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Weirdmageddon Quotes "Today, those who oppose my army and my home country, will burn and the world that they live will bow down before me!"- Volgin, about completing his goals on world domination. "My people... Sons and Daughters of Russia... For many years, we have been a broken nation: shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those we sought to escape. Ten years ago, I asked for time, and that time was granted by you. You: the strength in my arm, the holders of my dreams... Our forefathers embarked on the greatest exodus in the history of all mankind. An exodus for freedom, Russia became that freedom. Our new world changed our bodies. At first, it weakened us, but in fact, we were growing... stronger. In the time you have given me, I have rebuilt our nation, I have rebuilt our strength, and I have rebuilt our pride! Our enemies at home have been re-educated; we have given them new insights into our cause. On this day, we stand united once more. On this day, those driven to divide us will hear our voice! On this day, we shall act as one, and we shall be ignored NO MORE! The tyrants of this world like the Princesses of Equestria will make our world a hell upon like no other, but not to worry my comrades... TODAY WE UNLEASH A WAR UNLIKE NO OTHER FOR NOT ONLY THE FUTURE, BUT FOR HONOR, GLORY AND REVENGE! As of now the two bitches that threaten our land - Celestia and Luna, is creating an army beyond our minds. But with our allies like Discord, Sombra and Chrysalis, we will win the war and rule the land! My people and Defenders of the Russian dream, NOW IS OUR TIME!" '''- Volgin, adressing his army and people for winning the war. ''"Well, what do we have here? Two lost ponies who don't have any reasons'' about being here..." - 'Volgin taunting Fluttershy and Rarity. '''THIS IS THE LIBERTY THAT AMERICA HAS WON FOR ITSELF! - '''Volgin to Naked Snake. ''"When we fought before, I broke the Rose, today, I break the woman." - Volgin to Ruby and kicks her out. "''I serve Hondao ... He promised me to destroy the enemies of my motherland!" - Volgin to Garrus '' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Metal Gear Universe Category:Sadists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:The Dystopia League Members Category:Humans Category:Sixth In Command Category:Elementals Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of The Dystopia League Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Scar Barers Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Torturers Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sociopaths Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Neil Ross Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Jerks Category:Control Freaks Category:Characters hated by Daveg502